


Quella cosa che non si può dire (ma si può fare)

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: bigbangitalia, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Implied Underage, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Porn, Roleplay, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quattro <em>rent-boys</em> (più uno che vorrebbe esserlo) e un newsgroup privato su Internet dedicato a chi pratica il loro mestiere. Solo per invito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Federico

**Author's Note:**

> Quarta edizione del Big Bang Italia, e per questo giftata da quella dea in terra che è [Shikeris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shikeris) con QUATTRO DICO QUATTRO FANART MERAVIGLIOSE che ho deciso di inserire strada _leggendo_. Aprite solo lontano da occhi indiscreti. *WINK*  
>  Grazie a [kya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya) per il rainbow-reading (lei sa).

**I. Federico**

> Con Federico ho avuto una mezza storia quando ero ancora di stanza a Roma, durante una trasferta a Padova, la sua città. Un angioletto perennemente arrapato, praticamente il mio tipo ideale, ma non mi pareva esattamente il caso di aggiungere danno al danno distruggendo la verginità di un liceale a seicento chilometri da casa mia… per di più un liceale _minorenne_. Così, doveva andare a finire come finiscono sempre le mie storie sentimentali: una pomiciata, un pompino - e io sono modestamente bravissimo, anche se non quanto Andrea - uno scambio di numeri di cellulare e tanto sesso telefonico quanto può sopportarne il povero interlocutore prima di rivolgersi altrove con i suoi bollori.  
>  Non è andata esattamente così. Federico si è rifiutato di farsi piantare in asso così, io mi sono ovviamente opposto a che mollasse famiglia, amici e scuola per piantarsi in casa mia come se mi avesse sposato - peeeee’ccarità - e ci siamo mandati vicendevolmente a ‘fanculo (dopo aver preso il numero di telefono, naturalmente). Ci abbiamo messo un po’ di mesi per ritrovare i rapporti, quando io ero già passato a Firenze. So che ha avuto una storia importante con un tipo di Catanzaro, un moretto segaligno che mi ha fatto conoscere poi in foto, e che si è preso l’onere di essere il primo.

  
  


“… Dimmi che quello che sto pensando in questo preciso istante è solo un residuo di un brutto sogno alcolico.” Lorenzo fissa prima Federico, poi le due valige posate in terra sullo zerbino, poi il sorriso enorme, sfacciato e un po’ - un po’ tanto - da bambino di Federico, e infine la piccola pozzanghera raccolta intorno ai suoi piedi. “Hai idea di che ore sono?”

“Eri sveglio, c’erano più luci accese qui che in centro a Firenze.”

“Questo non ti autorizza a piombarmi in casa alle quattro del mattino e- oh, ‘fanculo, entra.” Lorenzo fa un passettino piccolissimo di lato, trascinando una valigia verso di sé per dimezzargli la fatica. “Che ti è successo? Che ci fai qui? Che-”

“Che ti posso offrire?” lo interrompe Federico, piantandogli un altro sorrisetto da diciannovenne in faccia. “Quello che ti ritrovi in casa, basta che sia caldo: la tempesta mi ha inzuppato. Oh, anche una doccia, magari.”

“Dimmi un po’, sei arrivato soltanto per venire a comandare in casa mia?”

“E smettila.” Federico si spinge sulle punte dei piedi, ignorando le braccia conserte di Lorenzo, e gli tira un po’ la testa verso di sé per baciarlo: non è uno sfioramento casuale di labbra contro labbra, o un bacio da amico ad amico o fratello minore a fratello maggiore o qualunque cosa sia definibile tra loro, no, perché le guance di Federico sono gelate almeno quanto le mani che frugano un po’ sotto la maglia del suo pigiama, ma la lingua è caldissima e avida al punto che, quando si allontana con uno schiocco, il fiatone di entrambi è evidente.

“Doveva essere più o meno la terza cosa da fare”, ansima Federico, “ma okay.” Scruta nello sguardo interdetto di Lorenzo, nei suoi occhi chiarissimi in cui è evidente sia il desiderio che la fermezza nel non approfittare proprio di lui, tra tutti, e sorride in maniera più dolce, più adatta alla sua età. “Lo so cosa fai.”

“Sai- eh?”

“So che vai avanti a marchette” commenta a voce improvvisamente più bassa, come a temere che qualcuno possa sentire le sue parole, “ed è quello che voglio fare anch’io.”

Lorenzo perde definitivamente la residua voglia di contestare, di discutere, di parlare e pensare: lo fissa stranito, ricacciando ogni pensiero riguardante Federico nel profondo della propria mente, e raccoglie le idee. “Il bagno è in fondo al corridoio, la mia stanza da letto è alla porta appena prima. Io dormo sul divano. Ci dovrebbe essere del latte in frigo, o nella dispensa sopra il lavello. Ed è tutto quello che ho intenzione di dirti, per oggi.”

Federico annuisce, intimamente sollevato: ha già dato fondo a tutto il coraggio raccolto in due mesi. La discussione domani non sarà delle più semplici.

 

“Quanto eri ubriaco ieri notte?”

Federico apre gli occhi e li socchiude subito, infastidito dalla luce piena della stanza: Lorenzo dev’essere da qualche parte sopra di lui, a giudicare dalla voce, e non ha tutta questa voglia di sapere quanto sia vicino. O forse sì. “Non ero ubriaco.”

“Sèh, e io sono vergine.”

“D’accordo, un poco. Ora però lasciami dormir-”

“Stica’, è la mezza. Si può sapere che ti è saltato per la testa?”

Federico prova a scrollarselo di dosso per qualche istante, soltanto per rendersi conto che il profumo che gli solletica le narici non è il suo - a meno che Lorenzo durante la notte non sia diventato frittata, cornetti, pane fresco, marmellata e chissà cos’altro, e tutto insieme - e che quindi, da qualche parte, c’è di che riempire tutti i buchi allo stomaco che ha. “Te l’ho detto. So il lavoro che fai e voglio farlo anche io, quindi se mi vuoi aiutare bene, altrimenti faccio da solo.”

“Hai bisogno di soldi?”

“Non è solo per quelli, lo sai.” Certo che lo sa, Lorenzo: una minuscola parte di lui, dopotutto, l’ha invidiato in passato. “Sai anche che sei l’unico, tra noi due, che in tutto quello che faccio o provo a fare ci vede qualcosa di male.”

“Be’, scusa tanto se l’idea di te che vai a dare via il culo al primo che lo paga abbastanza non mi fa saltare di gioia. E non guardarmi così”, si difende istantaneamente alla prima, vera occhiataccia di Federico, “non stiamo insieme. Se sono scappato è proprio perché insieme non ci potevamo stare: eri troppo… _piccolo_.”

“E ora?”

“Fede… non parliamone, okay? Sei… sei piombato nella mia vita di nuovo, mi stai chiedendo di fare la puttana perché in qualche modo hai scoperto che…”

Federico sorride flebilmente. “Mi hai chiamato dal numero che usi per _lavoro_ , un giorno. Devi averlo fatto per sbaglio.”

“… insomma. Io non ho dimenticato, e sarà pure vero che sono stato io a mollarti ma è altrettanto sacrosanto che sapevi meglio di me che non potevo decidere per tutti e due.”

“Così ti ho raggiunto di mia spontanea volontà. Cosa c’è di sbagliato in questo?”

Lorenzo non risponde subito; gli allunga il piatto ricolmo di cibo (sarà colazione o pranzo, questo?) e si sistema di lato, lasciandogli spazio e tranquillità. “Non posso approvarti, Fede.”

“Ma mi vuoi bene lo stesso” risponde quello, con la bocca piena di pane e frittata.

 

“Che roba è?”

“Un newsgroup.”

“Un che?”

Lorenzo sorride, tentando di sistemarsi meglio sulla poltrona che regge entrambi in un equilibrio niente affatto stabile. “Un _newsgroup_ , un gruppo di discussione. Probabilmente tu lo chiameresti social network, anche se è molto molto semplice e non è che possiamo farci granché. C’è giusto una cartella per messaggi permanenti, una cartella per le foto e una chat. Facciamo quello che possiamo, è molto amatoriale - ma per noi basta e avanza.”

“Facciamo…?”

“Oh, sì, be’, sono uno dei fondatori. Siamo in quattro ad averlo aperto, anche se Andrea e Claudio sono quelli che l’hanno messo su praticamente da soli… e sono anche quelli con un briciolo in più di buon senso, così sono i moderatori delle discussioni. Poi ci siamo io e Fabio se uno di loro non c’è. E poi c’è un’altra quindicina di persone, anche se non sono sempre tutti online.”

“E siete tutti…”

“ _Marchettari_ , _yes_. I migliori. Non puoi entrare in _Mirabilis_ se qualcuno non ti passa la parola-chiave per il primo accesso: devi sapere quella e il nome dell’utente corrispondente.” Lorenzo accarezza il braccio destro di Federico, così lievemente da non sfiorare neppure la pelle, ma soltanto i peli che subito si sollevano al brivido del ragazzo. “E ci trovi di tutto. Numeri di telefono, indirizzi, pareri, consigli, persone da frequentare e da evitare, alberghi, ristoranti, negozi, dritte. Amici.”

“Entri dal tuo?”

“No, creiamo un account per te. Nome utente? Non puoi usare il cognome o il nome completo, eh.” Quando nota che la ricerca del nickname giusto comincia ad essere prolungata, Lorenzo sbuffa e gli fa cenno di alzarsi. “Vado a fare una telefonata. Se ti decidi, nei due campi senza indicazioni a fine scheda metti _Lollode88_ e _venticentimetri_. Così ti fa entrare.”

Federico arrossisce. “Non è-”

“Oh, ho da fare ora.” Lorenzo esce sul piccolissimo terrazzino su cui dà il soggiorno - poco più di tre metri quadrati calpestabili, e per metà ingombrati dallo stendino - e si impegna per davvero in una telefonata che, dai sorrisi prolungati, sembra poter andare per le lunghe, così Federico si concentra e, dopo una decina di minuti, si decide definitivamente per Fede10 (che viene accettato) e compila diligentemente tutte le voci della scheda. Non fa neppure in tempo a guardarsi intorno e a studiare la grafica semplice e decisamente disadorna di _Mirabilis_ che la finestra di chat al centro della pagina (utenti online 3: OptimusPrinceps, Frogr, Fede10) gli si chiude in faccia senza che possa neppure dire “ciao”.

`-- Fede10 bannato. Durata del provvedimento: INF.`  
`-- Motivazione: Lollo, hai rotto il cazzo con i tuoi amichetti immaginari. Quando capirai che l’IP che hai è statico? Cl.`

Federico lancia un’occhiata supplichevole verso la portafinestra, ma Lorenzo appare decisamente più preso di quanto non fosse appena un quarto d’ora fa; o almeno, qualunque cosa gli stia dicendo il suo interlocutore è abbastanza eccitante perché i pantaloni facciano fatica a contenere la sua erezione. Federico avverte un certo calore alla base del viso e prova a sbirciare solo ogni tanto, perché Lorenzo non se ne accorga.

 

`[OptimusPrinceps] La prossima volta, Lollo, sei pregato di avvisare.`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Benvenuto, Federico. Ti ho appena sbloccato.`  
`[Lollode88] eh, se mi date il tempo di farlo… fede ringrazia`  
`[Lollode88] ero al telefono con cercione`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Figurarsi.`  
`[Frogr] Scusate, mi cercava Giampaolo - risolto tutto, Clapsy?`  
`[Frogr] Benvenuto anche da parte mia, Federico`  
`[Frogr] Io sono Andrea`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Sì, risolto. Dobbiamo trovare un modo per sbloccare velocemente gli utenti dal ban infinito, comunque, ho dovuto agire da database per resettare tutto.`  
`[Frogr] Provo a darci un’occhiata`  
`-- Il_Boro è ora in chat.`  
`[Il_Boro] salve a tutti`  
`[Lollode88] ecchelo il quarto per fare il tressette, pote’mo chiude`  
`[Lollode88] ciao fabietto`  
`[Il_Boro] quanto sei simpatico la mattina, Lollo`  
`[Il_Boro] più o meno quanto un’inculata a secco`  
`[Lollode88] anche io ti amo pazzamente`  
`[Lollode88] il mio letto per te è sempre pronto`  
`[Lollode88] ;)`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Faccio più fatica a moderare voi due che il resto dell’utenza, sappiatelo.`  
`[Lollode88] anche tu sei il benvenuto, principessa`  
`-- Lollode88 bannato. Durata del provvedimento: 15m.`  
`-- Motivazione: Lollo, hai rotto il cazzo. Punto. Cl.`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] La pace dei sensi.`  
`[Frogr] lol`  
`[Il_Boro] … Clà, Lollo sarà insopportabile a volte, ma tu sei un palo in culo che ti raccomando`  
`[Il_Boro] e prima che mi banni esco io dalla chat, son passato solo per un saluto e per recuperare un paio di numeri di telefono`  
`-- Il_Boro non è più in chat.`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] …`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Drea?`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Dreeeeea?`  
`[Frogr] Ci sono, sto modificando il ban/unban`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Sono un palo in culo?`  
`[Frogr] Huh?`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Rileggi sopra Fabio.`  
`[Frogr] Ah beh`  
`[Frogr] Non saprei`  
`[Frogr] Se non fosse per Deki quelle poche volte che mi chiama`  
`[Frogr] neanche mi ricorderei cosa si prova ad avere un palo in culo`  
`[Frogr] :(`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Sei pessimo.`  
`[Frogr] :*`  
`[Frogr] Fatto, ora puoi bannare e sbannare chi ti pare per quanto ti pare. “Inf” adesso è un banalissimo “ban per 30 anni e qualcosa”, o meglio un miliardo di secondi`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Ti amo.`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Quando ti trovi a ripassare per Torino?`  
`[Frogr] Non presto, si lavora abbastanza, per fortuna`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] :)`  
`-- Fede10 è ora in chat.`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] … Federico, o soltanto Lorenzo?`  
`[Fede10] Federico, Lore è andato via…`  
`[Fede10] dovrei riferirti degli insulti ma facciamo tutti finta che li abbia detti, ok?`  
`[Frogr] Le chat sono salvate su server per alcuni giorni, Federico. Lollo potrà leggere quello che hai scritto`  
`[Frogr] Non è che ci sia molto da nascondere, da queste parti`  
`[Frogr] ;)`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Suppongo che tocchi a me e Andrea mostrarti il resto dei segreti di _Mirabilis_. Cominciamo dall’elenco degli alberghi che ci fanno lo sconto o vuoi qualche cliente particolare che ha piacere a essere contattato direttamente dagli accompagnatori?`  
`[Frogr] O… non so, dicci te`  
`[Fede10] … io non sapevo neanche che esistesse tutto questo, giuro, Lore è sempre stato molto…`  
`[Fede10] riservato.`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Questa è una di quelle storie che Lollo non avrebbe piacere che tu conoscessi.`  
`[Frogr] Quindi se proprio dobbiamo sparlare di lui, o lo si fa dal vivo o per telefono`  
`[Frogr] :D`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] …`  
`[Frogr] Clapsy?`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Niente.`

[ ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/914ef9fdd88937dd712ac79a66c9dcd9/tumblr_mpkik710d91qbow50o3_1280.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- _Mirabilis jalapa_ è il nome scientifico della Bella di Notte.  
>  \- Il "primo amore calabrese" di Carraro è (ovviamente?) Iemmello.  
> 


	2. II. Claudio

**II. Claudio.**

> Il Principino di _Mirabilis_. Claudio - Clapsy per Andrea, Clà per Fabietto, OptimusPrinceps sul gruppo - è da classificarsi sotto la definizione “puttana idealista”: è molto bello (testimonianza oculare), molto intelligente (testimonianza uditivo-cognitiva), molto dotato (testimonianza oculo-tattile) e molto più esperto e versatile di quanto i suoi occhioni azzurri perennemente fissi su un’espressione ingenua e sincera possano lasciar credere (molteplici prove sul campo). Potrebbe lavorare dieci volte tanto, e per dieci volte quello che chiede, ma è di una timidezza sconcertante e di un’integrità che a un marchettaro non possono giovare troppo.
> 
> È uscito pochissime volte dalla sua Torino, e solo per il buon cuore che ha verso i suoi amici, che poi saremmo i soliti tre dell’Ave Maria: e non lo fa da più di un anno, visto che l’ultima volta - una vacanza tutti e quattro insieme a Forte dei Marmi, all’insegna della più rigorosa castità - è finita con un tre-contro-uno per un’intera notte difilata: e l’uno, sbronzo fradicio per tutto l’alcol che gli abbiamo fatto ingollare, era degno dell’Oscar porno, per quanto si è dato da fare. Gli è andata troppo bene che siamo amici sinceri, noi, e che non abbiamo lucrato come avremmo dovuto su quel filmatino - se non per ricordargli che, per lui, _niente_ è troppo grosso.
> 
> Al momento Claudio si vede con una certa assiduità con un assicuratore, anche lui di Torino. Ed essendo così idealista, probabilmente si è cotto perso per lui fin dal primo incontro.

  
  


"Claudio."

"Alex."

 _Probabilmente un falso nome_ , registra mentalmente Claudio, che ha imparato a diffidare di nomignoli e nomi improbabili fin dal secondo giorno di lavoro; ci sono molti particolari che finiscono nei vari scompartimenti della sua mente, del resto: la stretta di mano vigorosa ma non aggressiva, le mani curate, i gemelli della camicia discreti ma non dozzinali, il completo di buon taglio, il viso rasato e il sorriso timido almeno quanto il proprio, i capelli tagliati corti ma non alla ricerca di una qualche particolare impressione, la bassa statura (corrono almeno cinque centimetri, dalla sua spalla a quella di _Alex_ ), il torace largo e le cosce tornite da sportivo o ex praticante. Claudio ne ricava una più che buona impressione: benestante, interessante, pulito – cosa che non guasta affatto. La fronte leggermente imperlata di sudore, _non è un habitué, potrebbe essere la sua prima volta_. La fede al dito, _è sposato_ , finisce col cozzare con il disinteresse per la discreta quantità di fauna femminile nel ristorante, _e il matrimonio è un paravento_ (Claudio non riesce a capire, al di là del desiderio di avere dei figli che è perlomeno accettabile, il senso di una simile finzione da parte di un gay. Si finisce col perderci tutti e due: lui e la sventurata che l'ha impalmato).

Claudio si mette comodo, allungando le gambe sotto il tavolo fino a percepire il calore, più che l'effettiva consistenza, di quelle di Alex. Ha abbastanza occasioni, nel suo lavoro, per dimostrarsi una piacevole compagnia prima ancora che il mezzo di un trastullo notturno, se non altro perché sa di essere in possesso di una certa gamma di qualità e che farle intuire, anziché sbatterle in faccia, aiuta a rilassare il clima e a suscitare l'attenzione di chi, in fondo, ti sta pagando. Claudio, semplicemente, non offre soltanto il corpo all'avventore. Ed è per questo che è così richiesto.

Se il carpaccio di spada dell'antipasto è soltanto l'occasione per delle chiacchiere molto leggere e inconsistenti, già alla metà degli gnocchi alla rana pescatrice Claudio si ritrova ad arrancare più di quanto desideri: Alex è rilassato, conversa con brio sulla sua vita – difficile inventarsi qualcosa che non ha molti appigli di interesse, a parte la sua esperienza da calciatore "in una squadra non molto importante" – e sorride. Sorride tantissimo. E Claudio va in difficoltà, anche se non riesce a immaginarsi un motivo plausibile, visto che il calice di vino bianco è ancora intatto.

"Non bevi nulla?" gli chiede Alex, indicando con un cenno proprio il bicchiere colmo; i due pretesti classici di Claudio scendono giù con le sorsate con cui lo svuota ("Non bevo in servizio" e "Sono praticamente astemio, basterebbe a ubriacarmi", pur essendo uno molto veritiero e l'altro _quasi_ , probabilmente spezzerebbero l'atmosfera piacevole della serata) e, immediatamente, due venature rosse fanno capolino poco sopra il limite dei suoi zigomi. Alex sorride troppo, adesso, e il motivo è così semplice da essere quasi ridicolo. Non c'è neppure bisogno di spiegazioni, quando la sua gamba scatta all'indietro al semplice contatto di quella di Claudio.

L'interesse, da parte sua, c'è senza dubbio, e neppure Claudio può dichiararsi poco intrigato. Ma Alex pare troppo insicuro, e Claudio è troppo poco carogna, così la serata non finisce nel modo in cui entrambi speravano. Alex paga il conto per entrambi: considerando che si rifiuta di lasciarlo andar via senza pagargli quanto pattuito e che Claudio, al contrario, non ha intenzione di spillargli quattrini per non aver fatto niente - il che non è neppure esattamente vero, ma Claudio mette a tacere coscienza e bisogno con una reprimenda sola - a entrambi sembra un buon compromesso.

 

`[Lollode88] neanche il buon nome di puttana, ti meriti. non possiamo fare una petizione per espellerlo?`  
`[Il_Boro] piantala, Lollo`  
`[Lollode88] un ban piccolo piccolo?`  
`[Frogr] Clapsy, certo che però te le vai a cercare, le prese per il culo`  
`[Frogr] Clapsy? Ci sei ancora?`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Sì.`  
`[Lollode88] ma almeno gli hai lasciato il numero o hai proprio buttato tutta la serata al cesso?`  
`[Il_Boro] ma lui com'è, Clà?`  
`-- OptimusPrinceps non è più in chat.`  
`[Lollode88] si è innamorato`  
`[Frogr] Eh?`  
`[Lollode88] Claudietto. si è innamorato`  
`[Frogr] Così giovane e già così cinico`  
`[Lollode88] io sò un santo ;)`  
`[Lollode88] 'nnamo a lavorà, daje, che già nun c'ho voja`

 

Si chiama davvero Alex – Alessandro, per carta d'identità, patente e passaporto; Alex per chiunque lo riconosca per strada, e non sono poi così pochi – e questa è una cosa che Claudio non si aspettava: non ha senso accorciare un nome importante come Alessandro, a suo modesto parere. Il secondo particolare inconsueto è che il lieve imbarazzo che l'ha paralizzato da quando l'ha lasciato al primo incontro a pochi istanti prima di incontrarlo sotto la Mole è ancora lì, che formicola sotto la pelle e pizzica dietro i suoi occhi. Alex indossa una camicia bianca pericolosamente aderente, molto simile alla sua – ma Claudio ha molti meno muscoli da poter sfoggiare – con le maniche appena arrotolate a lasciargli scoperta una porzione di pelle al di là dei polsi. È metà aprile, a Torino, e Claudio sente caldo come se fossero in pieno luglio (non che una qualsiasi persona sana di mente e con un conto in banca appena più che modesto possa mai intenzione di restare a Torino in pieno luglio, intendiamoci).

Il terzo impulso irrazionale, Claudio, è riuscito ad assecondarlo molto facilmente a metà passeggiata (è così strano fare il turista nella propria città): ha comprato un pallone.

"Sono curioso di vederti giocare da quando me l'hai detto" gli confessa, palleggiando un paio di volte nell'erba alta e regolare del parco; "È da un secolo che non gioco."

"Hai mollato?"

"Non ho mai cominciato davvero."

Lo fa adesso.

Alex potrà essersi ritirato da qualche anno dalla sua carriera per passare alle assicurazioni e all'infortunistica sportiva, ma si vede che ce l'ha nel sangue dal modo in cui gli ruba palla e la mantiene schivando i suoi attacchi, uno, due, tre volte. Claudio non calcia un pallone da quando aveva diciassette anni e ha portato un'ingessatura alla gamba per un mese di fila: adesso ne ha ventisei, e non da poco, e ha già il fiatone rispetto a un uomo che, per quanto allenato, ne ha almeno dieci più di lui. Per fermarlo è costretto a fargli lo sgambetto, facendolo ruzzolare nell'erba un attimo prima che Alex, agganciandogli il piede, non lo costringa a cadere a sua volta. L'urto li fa gemere entrambi.

"Questa era da ammonizione" lo rimprovera Alex, ridendo come un matto (che capitano dev'essere stato, nella sua squadra? Claudio non sa rispondersi, ma prova una punta d'invidia per chiunque gli sia stato compagno, o amico, nella sua vita di atleta). La risata smette di colpo, d'un tratto.

"Cosa c'è?" gli chiede serio Claudio, i capelli scompigliati e sudati, la camicia macchiata, in generale molto più impresentabile di quanto possa essere Alex in quello stesso momento. Non sta neppure pensando a quello cui dovrebbe pensare.

Alex gli piega il mento con il pollice e lo bacia piano sulle labbra, ritraendosi subito dopo per scoccare un'occhiata guardinga tutt'intorno. Bontà sua, nessuno è interessato a due uomini che se ne stanno zitti e quasi immobili nel folto del parco, se non altro perché nessuno era interessato a loro neanche quando schiamazzavano come adolescenti.

Claudio ricambia quel gesto baciandolo come se fosse l'ultimo gesto prima di morire: affonda le dita tra i suoi capelli, ignorando i mugolii indecisi tra protesta e desiderio – o forse insistendo proprio per quello – e lambisce la sua lingua con un'insistenza che neppure sospettava lui, figurarsi Alex. Dal canto suo lui esita, tiene una mano sul fianco di Claudio come se fosse indeciso se accarezzarlo o meno – Claudio intreccia le proprie dita con le sue, chiudendo la presa sul suo dorso, e lo spinge a toccarlo ancora un po' più in basso – ma risponde al bacio con l'entusiasmo della prima volta. Quando si staccano, senza più fiato, lo schiocco fa arrossire entrambi; forse Alex perfino più di Claudio, che torna a riflettere.

Lo ha eccitato, lo legge nei suoi occhi castani prima ancora di percepirlo nei respiri accaldati per la stanchezza e il desiderio, o nell'erezione costretta nei suoi pantaloni, invisibile ma netta sotto la mano che Claudio tiene ferma per non farla tremare. Se non fossero distesi sul prato di un parco pubblico, quasi certamente Alex non avrebbe alcuna remora a strappargli i vestiti di dosso, né Claudio si opporrebbe all'idea, dopotutto: tuttavia si mordicchia un labbro, concentrandosi sul sapore estraneo che ancora vi insiste, e dopo un lungo momento di silenzio il respiro di Alex si è calmato, la mano di Claudio non è più sul suo inguine ma stretta intorno alla sua nello sforzo di sollevarlo da terra, e si ripuliscono di fili d'erba e terriccio.

"Non so cosa mi è preso" mormora Alex a bassa voce. Claudio prima annuisce, poi scuote la testa e sorride lievemente. "Cosa c'è?"

"Sai benissimo cosa ti è preso."

Alex non dice niente, limitandosi a un sospiro che, con molta fantasia, potrebbe essere accostato a un rassegnato assenso. E a un invito a continuare.

"Ti piaccio, Ale?"

Alex lo fissa di sbieco, apparentemente sorpreso dalla scelta del nome. "Credo di sì."

"Bene. Sarei stato molto deluso, in caso contrario. Non sono abituato a finire a letto con persone cui non piaccio." Claudio gli si accosta sorridendo, spazzolandogli la camicia sulla schiena per tentare di far venir via una parte delle macchie di terra. "Anche tu mi piaci."

"Sei abituato a finire a letto con persone che non ti piacciono?"

"Non sono sicuro che tu voglia conoscere la risposta a questa domanda."

Alex sobbalza al contatto della lingua umida di Claudio che percorre lentamente le linee del suo orecchio; con immenso piacere di Claudio, però, ha smesso da parecchio tempo di guardarsi intorno in preda al panico, e non lo fa neppure stavolta.

"Ma posso accontentarti, se vuoi."

Alex capitola molto prima che Claudio arrivi alla base del collo. "Vieni a casa mia, stasera. Siamo soli." Piega la testa di lato, permettendogli di posarvi un bacio sull'incavo della spalla.

 

Claudio non ricorda più perché si fosse sentito così imbarazzato all'idea dell'intimità con Alex, ammesso che esistesse una motivazione plausibile dopo quattro anni e mezzo di lavoro. Non avendo provato disagio neppure all'idea della sua prima volta (e Gigi, ai tempi, non fu né delicato né neppure lontanamente piacevole o soddisfacente; ma non è una storia che gli piace ricordare, e Alex comunque ha deciso di non volerla conoscere), non era riuscito a spiegarsi la sensazione di _farfalle nello stomaco_ la prima volta che ha provato a intuire cosa ci fosse sotto i suoi vestiti.

Forse era soltanto la tensione all'idea di sentirsi rifiutato, in qualche modo. Non che la cosa sia mai successa: e comunque sia le occhiate cui Claudio si sottopone mentre si spoglia davanti ad Alex, con lentezza adeguata ad accenderlo ancora una volta senza però indurlo a pensare di trovarsi a un numero d'avanspettacolo, sono decisamente poco critiche e molto concupiscenti. Claudio, semplicemente, non offre soltanto l'anima all'avventore. Ed è per questo che è così richiesto.

Prima di sfilarsi i boxer, e dopo aver fatto un lento giro su se stesso per dimostrargli che le sue attenzioni gli sono gradite, Claudio si accovaccia a poca distanza da Alex, seduto sul bordo del letto.

"Posso?" gli sussurra, e non aspetta una risposta: gli basta il battito accelerato del cuore che pulsa sotto le sue dita. Adesso che nudo, Alex, lo è per davvero – ed è un bel vedere, un gran bel vedere – Claudio non ha più niente da chiedersi, o da chiedere: gli fa un cenno, perché si distenda comodamente, e lascia cadere i boxer sul pavimento, accanto al mucchietto del resto dei suoi abiti, e lo raggiunge.

Parlano molto, e di cose che non gli suscitano il minimo imbarazzo (non più, perlomeno) e che turbano Alex, più che bloccarlo: Claudio ha un'idea molto poco vaga della sua inesperienza, ma gli basta accompagnare il suo istinto, almeno all'inizio, scambiandosi tutto il piacere che riescono. Quando Claudio gli porge un tubetto e fa per voltarsi, però, Alex lo guarda smarrito, e lui si ritrova a stemperare l'intoppo in una risatina dolce che riesce quantomeno a rimetterlo a suo agio.

Lo istruisce, accompagnando i gesti della sua mano scivolosa dopo avergli mostrato il modo più adatto per prepararlo; soffoca un paio di gemiti sulla sua stessa pelle, quando quei movimenti si fanno più sicuri e più impazienti; e si sente infine al settimo cielo, _principe re imperatore_ , nel dare sfogo alla prima volta di Alex.

Quando lascia la sua villa, con troppo del suo sapore ancora sulle proprie labbra e la tasca dei pantaloni piena dei soldi che neanche ha avuto la forza di rimettere a posto nel portafoglio, Claudio si sente un po' un ladro e un po' solo. Ma si culla la promessa di un'altra chiamata, _tutte le chiamate che vuoi_ , e si sente anche un po' felice.

Claudio cancella un messaggio (un tizio napoletano di Roma che chiede di lui: come fa tutto a sembrare così poco interessante, adesso?) e torna a casa quasi un'ora più tardi, con un sacchetto di brioche di quel baretto aperto tutta la notte e una lattina di Fanta semivuota. Non è arrivato neppure a dieci euro di spesa, constata, stupidamente scontento, soltanto per rallegrarsi al trovare un altro SMS appena arrivato. _Ale_.

[ ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/5a32cb520033a4e7e1b3fdcfeeaf1acf/tumblr_mpkik710d91qbow50o2_1280.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- La prima scena è (non troppo) inconsciamente ispirata a [questa fanart](http://i.imgur.com/7wyYH.png) di [waferkya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya).


	3. Intermezzo. Lorenzo

**Intermezzo. Lorenzo.**

> Di me suppongo non si debba raccontare poi molto. Sono nato a Roma e ne sono fuggito a malincuore quando ho cominciato questo mestiere: non avete idea di quanto una metropoli capitale da due milioni di abitanti possa diventare piccola come il più pittoresco dei villaggi del sud quando si tratta di pettegolezzi, meglio - o peggio - ancora se sono quelli più scabrosi. Uno dei miei incontri non si è concluso con un orgasmo a testa, duecento euro, un regalino, _grazie ma ti pare ti posso richiamare_ , ma con le borsettate della fidanzata cornuta al malcapitato e prossimo ex, beccato a prenderlo fatalmente in quel posto non soltanto dal punto di vista morale ma anche da quello fisico. Non è certo colpa mia se al suo ragazzo piaceva il ruolo passivo, niente da dire, ma la virago imbufalita aveva disgraziatamente un’ottima memoria visiva; così, dai che ti ridai, alla descrizione fisica che aveva potuto mettere insieme in quei pochi minuti aveva associato nome, numero di telefono, genealogia e misure in meno di due settimane.
> 
> Pazienza; da Roma non mi ci hanno mai schiodato davvero, ci torno per qualche incarico in trasferta particolarmente appetitoso, ma per il lavoro che faccio Firenze è comoda, danarosa, tranquilla e relativamente centrale, anche se non tanto quanto sarebbe utile alla causa. Abito da solo in un bilocale centralissimo, discreto, niente affatto equivoco - i marchettari ricevono raramente in casa, ma potrei farlo senza destare sospetti fra gli altri condomini - e come unico compagno ho un gatto che più o meno fa il cazzo che vuole, salta su e giù dal terrazzo quando gli va e capita che per giorni e giorni non ritorni dal suo cuscino sotto lo stendiabiti. Io ho provato a chiamarlo Alberto, ma non sono sicuro che abbia accettato il battesimo da parte mia, eh. E oh, giusto, non è l’unico gatto della mia esistenza. Ma questa è un’altra storia, ed è fatta di pettegolezzi scabrosi.
> 
> Non capisco un’acca dei codici che tengono su _Mirabilis_ , ma metà dei contenuti utili sono miei: alberghi, ristoranti, locali alla moda e cose così; agenzie affittuarie e fioristi, sportelli bancari e recapiti di clienti danarosi o facili da compiacere sono il mio terreno di gioco. E vinco quasi sempre io.

   
  
 

"To', tutto tuo. Non andare sui siti porno, non installare niente e non fare tardi. Ho un appuntamento." Lorenzo gli lancia il netbook con tanta malagrazia che Federico quasi rischia l'osso del collo per prenderlo prima che si fracassi a pochi centimetri dal letto.

Federico gli rivolge un'occhiataccia e fa per aprire lo sportello del computer, poi ci ripensa e gli rivolge un fischio per richiamare la sua attenzione, prima che si tolga anche le mutande per fiondarsi in doccia. "Spe', che genere di appuntamento?"

"Uno dei soliti."

"Vai di nuovo dal maniaco che vuole che lo tratti da gatto?"

Lorenzo ride, gli si avvicina per stropicciargli il colletto della camicia e poi si china a sussurrargli a un orecchio, a metà tra il sensuale e l'irrimediabilmente stronzo: "Di' _miao_ a zio Lollo, bel micetto".

Pochi istanti dopo le mutande di Lorenzo attraversano la stanza in volo, atterrando giusto sulla testa di Federico.

 

Alessio ansima forte contro il petto di Lorenzo, stremato - il loro gioco sarà anche divertente ed eccitante, ma nessuno ha mai affermato che non sia faticoso - e scuote le mani quel tanto che basta da far tintinnare le manette che gli legano i polsi alla sbarra che attraversa la testiera del letto.

“Si dice _ti prego, padrone_ ”, scherza Lorenzo, allungando una mano verso il comodino per raccogliere la chiave e liberarlo: si struscia sul corpo di Alessio con deliberata lentezza nel farlo, riacutizzando in lui tutti i muscoli doloranti e le sensazioni che, ancora una volta e ancora erroneamente, credeva sopite almeno per qualche ora. “Sei un ingordo” commenta Lorenzo quando se ne accorge, dando uno strattone al guinzaglio al collo di Alessio mentre modula la sua voce fino a renderla un filo più sprezzante di quanto sarebbe accettabile.

“E tu sei un bastardo” sibila Alessio, e subito geme per il contatto caldo e inaspettato di due polpastrelli contro la sua apertura. “No, Lollo, ti prego…”

“Ecco, già va meglio, così…” Le dita affondano solo un paio di volte in lui, strappandogli un mugolio implorante e non del tutto infastidito, poi fa scattare le manette intorno ai polsi di Alessio e i due si ritrovano a respirare la stessa aria, l’uno accanto all’altro, senza più cercare soddisfazione di quel tipo.

“Stavolta devi farti pagare, però.” Quando Alessio vede che Lorenzo non risponde e si limita a giocherellare prima con l’estremità del guinzaglio, poi con un pelo sporgente sul lato dello sterno, gli batte una mano sul sedere. “Lollo, non puoi continuare a venire qui, fare quello che facciamo e andartene senza prenderti un soldo. Non se pretendi di fare solo la troia, con me.”

Lorenzo sospira una volta, poi due, prova a tirare via il pelo con uno strattone, ma naturalmente non ci riesce. “Magari non voglio fare solo la troia, con te”, ammette quasi a malincuore.

“Be’, allora potresti venire a trovarmi quando hai voglia, non quando hai un buco nella tua agenda. Tanto per cominciare, s’intende. O potresti trasferirti qui, c’è spazio per tutti e due.”

“Mi stai chiedendo di sposarti.”

“Non…”

“E io non voglio sposarti. Cosa c’è di sbagliato se voglio scopare con te ma non voglio vivere con te ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro, Ale?”

Alessio prova a cercare un’obiezione inappuntabile, invano. “Non capiresti.”

“Smettila di giocare all’innamorato e torniamo al mio problema.”

“Ah, _quello_.” Alessio sogghigna. “C’è Lazzari.”

“Mi fa male il culo solo a ripensarci. Quello non lo sfianchi neanche con una tripletta.”

“Ma è una brava persona, lo sai tu e lo so pure io che lo conosco. Smollagli Federico e così vedi se vuole fare la puttana perché ha la vocazione o se lo fa perché vuole starti vicino. È un favore che ti farà volentieri.”

“E se è vera la seconda ipotesi?”

“Chiediti perché si innamorano tutti quanti di te.” Alessio ignora il borbottio indistinto di Lorenzo. “E sceglitene uno, per amor di Dio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Il roleplay del gatto si riferisce a un tweet di Alessio in cui si definiva "il gattone" di Lorenzo. DON'T-ASK.


	4. III. Fabio

**III. Fabio**

> Se Claudio è il Principino del gruppo, Fabio potrebbe essere l’anello di congiunzione tra un Lord inglese e il maschio italiano: ha studiato e vissuto a Londra per quattro anni (cosa doveva essere Fabietto a sedici anni riesco a figurarmelo con le foto che ha messo su _Mirabilis_ e rimpiango di essermelo perso) e prende aerei sulla linea Gatwick-Fiumicino con la stessa facilità con cui uno di noi potrebbe salire sugli autobus. Di sicuro nessuno gli darebbe appena vent’anni, a incrociarlo per strada, soprattutto per via di quelle occhiate cupe e misteriose che sa rivolgerti nelle occasioni più disparate. Indubbiamente è un’esperienza che gli ha fatto bene e che gli invidio: non è da tutti essere un genietto capace di guadagnarsi gli studi tra borse di studio e _lavoretti_ , imparare un inglese pressoché perfetto e privo di inflessioni in un mese e una ventina di posizioni a letto nella metà del tempo. Suppongo che sia proprio Londra ad aiutare in tal senso.
> 
> Fabietto - o _Il Boro_ , che è il soprannome che gli ho affibbiato pensando al suo cognome e al Dandi di _Romanzo Criminale_ , e che gli è piaciuto così tanto da usarlo anche su _Mirabilis_ \- appartiene al genere “puttana riflessiva”: raramente agisce d’impulso, e anzi ti sembra quasi di intravedere il lavorio delle rotelline nel suo cervello ogni volta che ti avvicini a portata di sguardo, almeno per quei due o tre istanti prima che prenda l’iniziativa per baciarti. Se proprio deve esprimersi preferisce stare sopra, ma si diverte altrettanto a lasciarsi fare quasi qualunque cosa, se il cliente ci sa fare e paga bene.
> 
> Attualmente single e senza fretta di cercare quello giusto, perciò beato chi se lo piglia.

   
  
 

L'atmosfera non è delle più sfrenate, ed è certamente più adatta a una seduta di _pilates_ che a una festa di compleanno: Fabio si fa strada tra persone dall'aspetto cupo, molto concentrate sul contenuto dei bicchieri che reggono in una mano e molto poco a un ragazzo che tenta con tutte le sue forze di non sembrare fuori luogo. Non fa in tempo a chiedersi dove e quale sia l'uomo con cui ha parlato al telefono per l'ennesima volta, quando un ragazzo alto, pallido e dai capelli nerissimi si avvicina a lui e gli rivolge la parola in un italiano strettissimo, basso, indiscutibilmente da straniero.

"Sei Fabio, non è vero?" gli chiede stringendogli la mano, e lui annuisce. "Amir. Ci siamo sentiti martedì."

Fabio soppesa un istante l'altro uomo e il suo sorrisetto soddisfatto. "Piacere. Mi avevi accennato a-"

"Sì, un momento. Mirza," dice a un ragazzo di spalle, che avrà più o meno diciott'anni, " _gdje je_ Miré?"

" _S ocem_."

" _Hvala_." Amir si volta verso Fabio e ammicca, conducendolo per mano dall'altra parte del salone fino a una zona delimitata da luci viola e da toni più bassi del vociare. "Miré! _Pogledajte što sam dobio_!"

 _Miré_ , o qualunque sia il nome dietro quel nomignolo, è un ragazzo dell'età di Fabio, con i lineamenti un po' sporgenti e il dopobarba un po' troppo intenso, ma tutto sommato piacevole – senza dubbio lo è più di Amir. Ha gli occhi verdi un po' semichiusi, le sopracciglia definite che non si sollevano neppure per la sorpresa dell'incontro con uno sconosciuto e le guance scottate dall'abbronzatura precoce. Con un po' di fortuna, si dice Fabio, non dovrà neppure rifugiarsi troppo nell'immaginazione, al momento opportuno: la timidezza con cui Miré lo saluta e si presenta come _Miralem_ – mastica un italiano appena più comprensibile di quello di Amir, che peraltro si è già dileguato con un altro ghigno da gatto del Cheshire – lo rende attraente, in un certo qual modo.

Fabio viene introdotto anche al padre di Miralem, comunque, e la cosa è decisamente più imbarazzante: anche se a quanto riesce a capire – e non è affatto molto – tutti sapevano del suo arrivo ad eccezione del diretto interessato, non gli sembra esattamente normale che sia lui a pagarlo. E in anticipo.

"Miralem è abbastanza ricco da concedersi qualche lusso e abbastanza grande da scegliersi quali" è il commento asciutto che gli strappa a un certo punto, in un misto di italiano e francese (nessuno che parli almeno inglese, su cento persone? La fortuna non è dalla parte di Fabio). Quando Miralem gli circonda una mano con la sua, a un certo punto della serata – che, frattanto, non si è evoluta in qualcosa di meno noioso – Fabio è svelto il giusto ad assecondare il tocco e a seguirlo, a ritroso, fino all'ingresso della villa in cui è stato accolto. Imboccano le scale che portano al piano superiore e il corridoio che si ferma davanti a una stanza da letto. Miralem si sta mangiando Fabio con gli occhi, al punto che le mani gli tremano un po' nell'abbassare la maniglia della porta.

 

Miralem è appena un po' spazientito, e Fabio è bravissimo a ignorare la cosa: non sarebbe un problema concedergli la sveltina veloce che sembra desiderare con tanta bramosia, soprattutto visto che nel portafogli ha già tutta la somma pattuita con Amir pochi giorni prima, ma dal suo punto di vista ha ben poco senso. _Se avessi qualcuno pagato per scopare_ (meglio: per farsi scopare; Amir è stato molto esplicito nell'occasione, ma per Fabio ha smesso di essere un problema da un bel po' di tempo), riflette tra sé mordicchiandogli un capezzolo e passando svelto la lingua sulla pelle ruvida intorno all'areola, _non vorrei certo che se ne andasse dopo dieci minuti appena; lo prenderei per sfinimento_.

Entrambi hanno ancora indosso soltanto la biancheria intima, e per entrambi è gonfia e tesa al punto che, nonostante l'intreccio raggiunto per accarezzarsi l'un l'altro, le loro erezioni si toccano e sussultano ad ogni bacio un po' più profondo o a ogni tocco appena inaspettato. Miralem comincia a essere inquieto, tuttavia, e il messaggio che invia quando accenna a mordergli scherzosamente la pelle tra il collo e la spalla è chiarissimo: basta preliminari.

Fabio sospira al suo orecchio e si contorce un po' per togliersi gli slip senza scendere dal letto, esponendosi consapevolmente al suo sguardo; Miralem fa lo stesso coi suoi boxer, un momento più tardi, e Fabio è già prono e pronto a prepararsi con due dita scivolose di lubrificante.

Non fa in tempo.

Miralem gli tira via il tubetto ancora stretto in una mano e lo penetra fino in fondo con un dito, senza preavviso né delicatezza: la protesta indignata di Fabio muore nella sua stessa gola quando dal fastidio intenso passa al piacere in un istante, l'istante che impiega Miralem a solleticarlo dall'interno. Dovrebbe opporsi. Dovrebbe scrollarselo di dosso e impedirgli certe cose, _ché il culo è mio e se me lo rompi poi non lavoro più, ahò_. Dovrebbe spiegargli che – _ah –_ che non è proprio così che funziona, che deve andare più piano, meno a fondo, _con meno dita_ (quattro mettono a dura prova persino lui che è allenato), ma tutto quello che riesce a borbottare e gemere sono versi inintelligibili, degni del più scalcinato dei porno su Internet.

Miralem è aggressivo, a tratti brutale, e si cura soltanto di se stesso per tutto il quarto d'ora che riesce a resistere; non tocca l'erezione di Fabio – così dura e tesa da sfiorare il ventre, nonostante la posizione – e non si cura dei suoi gemiti più doloranti di quanto non dovrebbero essere, o del fatto che è aggrappato al lenzuolo con la stessa forza con cui lui si regge ai suoi fianchi stretti e tiene premuta la sua schiena per tenerlo fermo per affondare con forza dentro di lui e ritrarsi fin quasi a uscirne completamente.

Fabio lascia andare un mezzo singhiozzo quando, stremato, viene tra le proprie dita, pochi istanti prima che Miralem si svuoti nel preservativo; ne riesce a cogliere ogni spasmo, riesce anche a immaginare con facilità il viso convulso e sforzato dalle ondate di piacere che lo attraversano.

" _Ostati ovdje_ " gli ordina Miralem. Fabio annuisce: non ha idea di cosa abbia detto, ma il tono è inequivocabile, e comunque non avrebbe la forza di andare da nessuna parte.

 

Miralem è sveglio quando Fabio riapre gli occhi e, incontrando quelli dell'altro, si stupisce che distolga lo sguardo. Non può che fargli piacere, se si è reso conto di aver esagerato con lui.

"Non è come credi" sussurra piano, tenendo una mano sul ventre di Fabio. "Mi dispiace."

"Cosa dovrei credere?"

"Io non…" esita, cercando la parola giusta in italiano e rinunciando a trovarla, apparentemente, quando scuote il capo. "Io non sono violento."

Il dolore sordo di Fabio, ancora presente seppur molto più attenuato di qualche ora fa – due, tre? È ancora notte fonda – la pensa diversamente. Ma Fabio pensa che potrebbe valer la pena fare un tentativo, con lui.

"Un po' sì" gli fa notare, con tutta la dolcezza di cui è capace: Miralem distoglie di nuovo lo sguardo. "Miré?"

"Come-"

"Ho sentito Amir che ti chiamava così." Miralem arrossisce: è molto più carino, da timido. "Un po' sì" gli ripete, tenendogli un fianco, "ma non così tanto." Fabio gli lascia un bacio su una guancia ispida. "Mi è piaciuto anche così, però."

Miralem sorride, ma non ha il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo. Fabio gli prende una mano e la porta sulla propria coscia, costringendolo a riseguire ancora una volta la forma del suo sedere. "Mettine uno solo. _Piano_." Quando Miralem gli obbedisce, Fabio allarga una gamba fino a cingergli la sua, facilitandogli i gesti e restando a contatto con lui il più possibile, gemendo direttamente nel suo orecchio. "Così. Come se volessi farmi il solletico."

Fabio non gli permette di aggiungere un altro dito fino a quando non si sente davvero pronto, sospingendo l'altra mano di Miralem sul suo sesso teso per masturbarlo così come sta facendo con lui, mischiando i loro respiri in un unico mugolio impossibile da dividere nuovamente in due voci. Quando Fabio poggia le mani bene aperte sui glutei di Miralem, tuttavia, lui si irrigidisce all'istante e si allontana bruscamente, mettendo qualche centimetro di materasso tra sé e Fabio.

"Mai?"

È l'unica richiesta di spiegazione di Fabio. Miralem annuisce, brusco.

"Non vuoi?"

La seconda domanda sembra molto più difficile della prima, perché Miralem si rifiuta di rispondergli: incrocia le braccia sul petto – è buffo vedere un ragazzo completamente nudo ed eccitato fare un gesto del genere – e guarda ovunque tranne che verso Fabio.

"Non lo so" dice dopo un tempo lunghissimo (Fabio non ha smesso di masturbarlo con una mano, abbastanza piano perché non sia vicino al limite e abbastanza insistentemente perché non se ne dimentichi). "Forse sì. Papà non vuole. Dice che…" Si interrompe, e qualsiasi rossore abbia interessato il suo volto è niente, _niente_ , rispetto a quello che glielo incendia in quel momento. Fabio gli impedisce di continuare con un bacio profondo, incrociando la propria lingua con la sua ogni volta che sembra voler riprendere fiato e costringendolo ad aspettare che desista.

"Lo so cosa dice. Cioè, lo immagino." Gli indica la porta della camera con un cenno del capo. "Non può entrare. Non faccio niente che non vuoi."

"Io non…"

Fabio gli posa un dito sulle labbra, dolcemente, e lo sospinge un poco fino a farlo stare supino. Si china per prendere il suo sesso in bocca, procedendo con molta lentezza, e poi lo lascia andare con uno schiocco sonoro prima di sollevare appena le sue gambe e scivolare con la lingua tra le sue natiche.

Al primo gemito profondo di Miralem, Fabio sorride di soddisfazione, ogni proposito di vendetta dissolto nei suoi mugolii semiliquidi: e pochi minuti più tardi, appoggiando la fronte su quella di Miralem mentre è totalmente dentro di lui, non può fare a meno di notare che la sua aggressività è tornata nella furia con cui gli chiede di spingere più forte, più veloce, quasi ambisse a provare tutto quello che ha risvegliato in Fabio la sera prima (e chissà a quanti altri, prima di lui).

Per quanto gli sia possibile, Fabio lo accontenta.

 

`[Frogr] Se ci dicessi le cose, invece di fare sempre il fighetto, non ti cacceresti in guai simili`  
`[Frogr] Deki conosce i Pjanić`  
`[Il_Boro] ah sì?`  
`[Lollode88] scusate se non ci sono`  
`[Il_Boro] e che dice?`  
`[Lollode88] sono molto impegnato a sculacciare federico`  
`[Frogr] un po' di cos…`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] *facepalm*`  
`[Frogr] LORE!!`  
`[Lollode88] … detta così avete ragione`  
`[Lollode88] sculacciare sul serio`  
`[Lollode88] non ci provo neanche a farci qualcosa, fede è una puttana`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Perché, tu cosa sei, la principessa sul pisello del Cerci?`  
`[Il_Boro] …`  
`[Frogr] Oh.`  
`[Frogr] Mio.`  
`[Il_Boro] ho vissuto abbastanza da leggere una battuta di spirito di Clà`  
`[Frogr] Dio.`  
`[Lollode88] LOLOLOL`  
`[Frogr] OH MIO DIO È LA FINE DEL MONDO.`  
`[Il_Boro] posso morire in pace`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Andrea smettila di capslockare o ti banno per un'ora.`  
`[Lollode88] scusate, eh, vado a morir dal ridere dellà`  
`-- Lollode88 non è più in chat.`  
`[Frogr] Fabio, comunque i Pjanić non sono bella gente`  
`[Frogr] Sarcazzo il figlio, ma il padre non lo è di sicuro`  
`[Frogr] Va e viene dal Lussemburgo per stornare soldi poco puliti`  
`[Il_Boro] mmmh.`  
`[Il_Boro] vabbè, lui fa l'architetto a Lione, a Roma c'è venuto per uno sfizio, la villa è di quell'Amir`  
`[Il_Boro] mica fa qualcosa se vado in Francia di tanto in tanto, nun sono mica complice.`  
`[Frogr] … tu non mi hai ascoltato davvero, mh?`  
`[Il_Boro] se hai casa libera mi ospiti sabato prossimo?`  
`[Il_Boro] salgo col treno fino a Milano e poi da lì continuo`  
`[Frogr] … sì, ma…`  
`[Il_Boro] sei n’amico. :*`  
`-- Il_Boro non è più in chat.`  
`[Frogr] Clapsy, te non dici niente?`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Telefono.`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Ale.`  
`[Frogr] Stica', vi state innamorando tutti quanti`  
`[Frogr] …`  
`[Frogr] Beati voi.`  


[ ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/cf45bfa82c6c41b3f361c3dc984db35e/tumblr_mpkik710d91qbow50o4_1280.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Miralem ha la cittadinanza lussemburghese ed è "esploso" nel Lione.  
> \- Dizionario di bosniaco:  
>  _Gdje je Miré?_ : "Dov'è Miré?"  
>  _S ocem._ : "Con il padre."  
>  _Hvala._ : "Grazie."  
>  _Miré! Pogledajte što sam dobio!_ : "Miré! Guarda chi c'è!"  
>  _Ostati ovdje_ : "Resta qui."


	5. IV. Andrea

**IV. Andrea**

> Ah, _Andrea_. Novantanove volte su cento, è quello tra noi quattro da cui meno ci si aspetterebbe che facesse questo lavoro: Andrea potrebbe riassumersi così, un fisico da cestista o da pallavolista, una faccia d’angelo e un modo di fare che attira l’attenzione soltanto perché non ne ricerca. E sarebbe una descrizione incompleta.
> 
> Andrea è un pezzo di pane, buono e gentile come forse poche persone su questa terra e pochissime nel nostro ambiente (a volte non gli fa bene dimenticarsi dei propri interessi e desideri, ma hai voglia a ricordarglielo, è più forte di lui); e ancora è socievole, elegante, affidabile, a suo modo affascinante - anche se sarebbe il primo a non ammetterlo. È in attesa del fortunato che, baciandolo, lo trasformi da ranocchio in principe (un modo come un altro per dire che è un altro di quei fessi che aspetta il vero amore). Ed è un mago con i computer: se non ci fosse lui, buona parte delle caratteristiche che rendono _Mirabilis_ così efficiente e piacevole non esisterebbe.
> 
> _Dulcis in fundo_ , ad Andrea piace fare sesso. In questo io e lui siamo quasi perfettamente uguali, capaci di spaziare tra le possibilità a riguardo con immensa facilità e naturalezza; l’unica piccolissima, impercettibile differenza sta nel fatto che, se devo assolutamente scegliere, a me piace dominare, a lui essere dominato. E anche questa è una cosa che, novantanove volte su cento, da un ragazzo del genere non ti aspetteresti mai.

   
  
 

La lingua di Dejan si fa spazio tra le labbra di Andrea con avidità e calcolata irruenza, prima insinuandosi e poi irrompendo quando le sue già scarse resistenze cedono e i mugolii soddisfatti di entrambi riempiono la stanza. Andrea si inarca lentamente sul letto, accompagnando il movimento delle mani di Dejan che si allungano a percorrere le linee del suo corpo nudo fin dove possibile, e quando lui si allontana e pone fine a quel bacio interminabile emette un sospiro appena udibile, ma non protesta o lo incita, ponendosi in docile attesa dei suoi desideri.

“Cosa ti va oggi?” gli chiede invece Dejan, ignorando i messaggi molto più chiari che gli può leggere in volto: non c’è niente di più sottilmente eccitante di sentire dalla viva voce di Andrea ciò che desidera, e lo sanno entrambi; e Andrea tace, tiene gli occhi bassi sul suo ventre liscio e sull’erezione tesa al punto da sfiorare l’ombelico, perciò Dejan risale verso la testiera del letto spostandosi sul materasso con le mani e le ginocchia, esponendo la propria pelle al tocco della lingua di Andrea, fino a quando il proprio sesso non è all’altezza della sua bocca. “Lo vuoi?” fa appena in tempo a chiedergli, prima che Andrea si avventi su di lui con una bramosia incontenibile, facendo uso di ogni sua abilità per portarlo rapidamente al limite e poi fermarsi di colpo, prolungando quei momenti all’infinito.

Dejan protende una mano verso la sua testa, affondando le dita nei suoi riccioli scuri; socchiude gli occhi quando l’indice di Andrea lo penetra con delicatezza e prende a stimolarlo dall’interno con intensità anche maggiore di quanto stia già facendo soltanto con la bocca, tentando invano di arginare la marea che monta dentro di lui e che alla fine si abbatte prima nei recessi della sua mente, poi su Andrea, un’ondata dopo l’altra. Dejan spera che Andrea si sia ritratto in tempo almeno quanto desidera che non l’abbia fatto, ma le carezze umide della sua lingua che ancora si spingono fino in fondo sono una risposta più che eloquente; si ritrae, il senso di colpa annegato nell’intensità del suo orgasmo, e arretra quel tanto che basta per tornare a fissare gli occhi di Andrea, scintillanti di malizia, e per avere il suo sesso a portata di mano per accompagnarlo a sua volta al culmine. E quando l’orgasmo di Andrea irrompe tra le sue dita, anche più violentemente del proprio, non può fare a meno di portarsele alla bocca.

“Sei fantastico” sussurra sul suo collo, senza fiato, baciando dolcemente la sua pelle e sussultando un istante più tardi. “E sei incontentabile”, aggiunge, “io non ho più l’età per farlo due volte così presto. Non vuoi parlare un po’, prima?”

“Shhh.” Andrea lo bacia più e più volte, senza smettere di accarezzare ogni centimetro del suo corpo, interrompendo ogni suo flebile e pretestuoso tentativo di resistenza. “Sei mancato per un sacco di tempo.”

“Ho avuto da fare.”

“Con chi?” mormora malizioso Andrea, percorrendo i contorni del suo orecchio con la lingua e godendosi la sua espressione mezza confusa, mezza imbarazzata. “Sto scherzando, sai.”

“Non sei gentile”, borbotta Dejan di rimando, “sei tu che devi raccontarmi tutto.”

“Dopo.” Andrea lo trascina sopra di sé con gentilezza, stringendo le gambe contro i suoi fianchi e preparandosi un po’ con la propria mano, un po’ con la sua; geme soddisfatto quando finalmente Dejan lo penetra, molto più lentamente e dolcemente di quanto desideri dopo più di un mese di assenza, ed è ancora più appagato dalla stretta delle mani forti di Dejan intorno ai polsi, sulle spalle, sui fianchi, accendendo la voglia di entrambi fino a quando non arrivano nuovamente a quell’orgasmo che, uno dopo l’altro, li lascia svuotati di ogni residua energia.

“Allora?”

“Allora cosa?” risponde piano Andrea, accoccolandosi un po’ di più in quella specie di abbraccio in cui si sono incastrati, quasi crogiolandovisi. “Resti a dormire?”

“Sono a Milano fino a sabato. Ma ti faccio restare solo se mi racconti cosa hai fatto mentre non c’ero. Sembravi in astinenza.”

Andrea ha il buon gusto di arrossire un pochino. “Vorrei dire di essere riuscito a fare qualcosa.”

 

`[Frogr] così gli ho raccontato tutto.`  
`[Lollode88] con tante care cose alla professionalità`  
`[Lollode88] che bei momenti`  
`[Il_Boro] aspè, io non so che cos’è sto “tutto”!`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Non ero pronto all’idea di essere d’accordo con Lorenzo su qualche cosa, oggettivamente.`  
`[Frogr] Ma non tutto tutto! Non è che gli ho descritto per filo e per segno Giampaolo, aoh!`  
`[Frogr] Mettetevi pure nei miei panni ogni tanto`  
`[Frogr] È difficile...`  
`[Lollode88] ci metto du’secondi, guarda`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Fabio, Drea si ritrova un cliente un po’ difficile tra le mani.`  
`[Lollode88] in pratica sei pagato prezzo pieno per non scopare`  
`[Lollode88] sto solo aspettando di mettermi nei tuoi panni, difficile sì`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] ...`  
`[Lollode88] ;)`  
`[OptimusPrinceps] Si può dire anche così, via.`

 

“Andrea... non ce la faccio, davvero.”

Andrea impreca tra sé, mormorando l’ennesimo _certo, non c’è problema_ \- dev’essere il quarto o quinto in due mesi, chi sa quale mal sopito istinto da _pornocrocerossino_ lo spinge a insistere con tanta ostinazione: il problema è che per quanto sia disposto a competere con amanti passati e futuri, colleghi, fidanzati traditi e fidanzati mollati, Andrea trova estremamente impossibile lottare per prendere il posto di un amore finito, anche solo per una sera. E se Giampaolo è così irrecuperabile, se i suoi pensieri sono sempre rivolti a questo fantomatico ragazzo che alla prima occasione ha messo duecento chilometri tra sé e lui pur di inseguire una carriera prestigiosa... be’, okay l’essere attratto da Giampaolo, okay essere riuscito a togliergli la camicia e strusciarglisi contro e in generale aver fatto qualunque cosa si possa fare con ancora e soltanto i jeans indosso, ma non ha intenzione neppure lui di sorbirsi l’ennesimo borbottio malinconico che inizia con _Riccardo_ e finisce con _Riccardo_. E dire che non ha neppure chissà quali pretese, _basta che lo facciamo, dannazione_.

“La verità... senza offesa, eh...” comincia Giampaolo, contando i soldi nel portafoglio, “tu sei disponibile e bello e sicuramente sei più bravo di chiunque altro... ma forse... non è del sesso che ho bisogno adesso.”

 _No, Giampaolo, no, cazzo. Tu hai bisogno precisamente del sesso, visto che sei bloccato nella testa su mister Occhi Di Nuvole. È l’unica cosa di cui hai bisogno,_ l’unica _._

“Non saprei dirti”, risponde invece Andrea, con la massima diplomazia possibile, cingendogli le spalle nude in un abbraccio. “Chiodo scaccia chiodo, si dice così, no?”

“Eh. Ma forse non è il chiodo che voglio”, ribatte, ridendo di una risata forzata che si propaga con altrettanta incertezza in Andrea. “Non sono innamorato di te, forse è questo che mi blocca.”

“Io dico che è il pensiero di quello che sono che ti blocca.” Andrea prende a mordicchiargli il bordo di un orecchio, sfiorando con i polpastrelli i muscoli contratti, i capezzoli appena turgidi, il sottile brivido che gli solletica la pelle e che ha assunto una consistenza fisica. “Posa quei soldi e dimenticatene”, gli mormora con voce roca, rubandogli un bacio dalle labbra e constatando, deluso, che Giampaolo se ne ritrae quasi subito - anche se il _quasi_ è abbastanza da non spegnergli ogni speranza.

“Davvero, Andrea, torno un’altra volta. Sto bene con te” gli risponde, accarezzandogli una guancia, e Andrea sente parole che neppure ha pensato scivolargli fuori dalle labbra con la sua stessa voce.

“... Sei disposto a provare con un altro?”

 

Andrea sente il suo viso andare a fuoco quando spinge la maniglia della camera del Melià verso l’interno, anche se è un gesto che ha fatto con naturalezza tante volte e che vorrebbe ripetere fino a quando gli sarà possibile: ma per quante cose abbia provato con Dejan - e sono state molte, non tutte indimenticabili ma quasi sempre piacevoli - sono sempre stati soli. Invece a un passo di distanza c’è Giampaolo, il cui volto è altrettanto in fiamme e che è dibattuto tra l’opzione di fuggire in un altro stato a gambe levate e quella di prendere la serata come viene, berci sopra due litri di birra e dimenticarsene per sempre.

Se Dejan non fosse così disponibile e complice in ogni circostanza, se Dejan non fosse Dejan, non ci avrebbe provato. E se Giampaolo non fosse così bisognoso di aiuto per mettere una pietra sopra il suo passato, se Giampaolo non fosse Giampaolo, lo stesso.

Invece ci prova, Andrea, e ci riesce, perché il bacio che scambia con Dejan ha il sapore della familiarietà, di una passione su cui può contare, e quello che lascia subito dopo sulle labbra paralizzate di Giampaolo ha quello di un’attesa nervosa, carica di tensione; ma poi Dejan e Giampaolo si baciano, e al contatto delle loro bocche Andrea ha un fremito così forte che non riesce a trattenere un singulto. Dejan ci sta, e su questo non ha mai avuto dubbi, o quasi. E Giampaolo ci sta, e su questo non ha mai avuto speranze. O quasi.

Dall’istante in cui le labbra di Dejan si allontanano dal viso di Giampaolo, Andrea cessa di esistere: diventa lo strumento perfetto nelle mani dell’uno e il campo di pratica a disposizione dell’altro, il mezzo attraverso il quale scambiarsi piacere senza pensare ad altro; e Andrea non si lamenta, anche quando viene messo da parte nella penombra accogliente della camera e lascia che Dejan cancelli i ricordi spiacevoli dalla mente di Giampaolo a poco a poco, con ogni spinta con cui fa sussultare il suo corpo e gemere la sua gola, perché sa che attendere il suo momento con pazienza, guardandoli e dandosi il piacere da solo, lo ripagherà della frustrazione di vederli così partecipi e uniti e _perfetti_ in quell’intreccio di membra che poco dopo, esauste, giacciono rilassate dall’altra parte del letto.

“Te lo dicevo, è incontentabile.” Andrea sussulta, ritrovando coscienza di se stesso un istante troppo tardi per liberarsi della stretta decisa che lo blocca, supino: l’erezione di Dejan freme a pochi centimetri da lui, eppure irraggiungibile, e il gemito spezzato che emette quando Giampaolo lo penetra con un dito è insieme di sorpresa, frustrazione e voglia irrefrenabile. Andrea mugola un assenso implorante, perché lo accontentino. Il primo di molti.

[ ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/8619b7610ca206edd0b873ddf9f5914a/tumblr_mpkik710d91qbow50o1_1280.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Non devo venirvi a raccontare che mister Occhi-di-Nuvole è Montolivo, mh?


	6. Conclusione. Alessio

**Conclusione. Alessio.**

> Mi secca dare la ragione a chicchessia, figuriamoci ad Alessio, che il mestiere lo conosce soltanto perché ha avuto l’estrema fortuna di conoscermi e di non essere più riuscito a liberarsi della mia magnificente presenza. Sul fatto che non ho intenzione di sposarmi, al di là del fatto che in Italia non è permesso e probabilmente non lo sarà mai, e che Alessio è uno strimpellatore di chitarre in una rock band che non farebbe successo nemmeno se, che so, Matthew Bellamy in persona si degnasse di riversare su di loro tutte le demo e le canzoni che lui e il suo gruppo non hanno mai inciso... be’, ho ragione io. Non sono un tipo da legami stabili. Però aveva ragione a spingermi a mandare Federico da Andrea Lazzari, la cui resistenza a livelli equini da competizione è un’esperienza che, purtroppo, non si dimentica più finché campi: è servito a capire, se mai ci fosse stato ancora bisogno di conferme, che Federico è ancora perso di me e che, lungi dall’avere la chiamata alla marchetta, ha al massimo la vocazione di un buon vecchio pompino. Che è quello che gli ho insegnato io quei tre o quattro anni fa, la prima volta. È sempre colpa mia, cosa volete farci. Fate voi due più due... o uno più due?

  
  


`[Lollode88] SIETE DEI PEZZI DI MERDA`  
`[Lollode88] ECCO, L’HO DETTO`  
`[Lollode88] ORGANIZZARE COSE ZOZZE DA ANDREA SENZA NEANCHE FARMELO SAPERE È CRUDELE`  
`[Lollode88] MA MANDARMI FOTO È PEGGIO`  
`[Lollode88] VE POSSINO.`  
`[Frogr] Ciao Lollo. :D`  
`[Frogr] Non abbiamo organizzato un cazzo, Fabio parte dopodomani per Lione, è da me solo per non fare tutta una tirata.`  
`[Lollode88] nun farme ride’, pe’smovere claudio da torino servono le cannonate`  
`[Frogr] Noi abbiamo i cannoni. O meglio, ora ce li ha Claudio.`  
`[Frogr] In mano.`  
`[Frogr] :D :D :D`  
`[Lollode88] SIETE TRE STRONZI`  
`[Lollode88] sfondatelo.`  
`[Frogr] Fabio dice che ti manderà ampia prova.`  
`[Frogr] E di divertirti, ché comunque non sei solo. Io non so niente: Cercione o Federico?`  
`[Lollode88] urrrrr`  
`[Lollode88] come fa’rasse...`  
`[Lollode88] tutt’eddue.`  
`-- Lollode88 non è più in chat.`  
`[Frogr] ...`  
`[Frogr] Che paraculo, oh.`  
`-- Frogr non è più in chat.`  


**FINE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Il titolo della storia è una libera interpretazione di una battuta della riuscitissima imitazione di Virginia Raffaele nei panni di Ornella Vanoni ([2:45](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmz_mnYdHJ4), "Facevamo un'ammucchiata, non si può dire?" / "Ma in tre? No, non si può dire!" / "Va be', _si può fare_ , però, l'ammucchiata, no?! Eh, non si può dire ma si può fare!").  
> \- Alice, _grazie_.


End file.
